epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PaletteReviews/Pikachu vs Spike the Dragon
Pikachu vs Spike is the third rap battle written by me and RoboTurtle. It features Pokémon's #1 cute mascot, Pikachu rapping against smart-alex assistant of Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon. Rap Meanings coming soon! Instrumental: Step Light by Art Productions Beat Rap 11 - Step Light 2013 Dubstep - Piano - HipHop (Base Instrumental) Lyrics Pikachu: A wild dragon with no experience appeared, I’m ready to fight! I’ll leave you shocked more than your fandom’s existence with my thunderstrike! You’ll be seeing Black & White, covered in Red & Blue, Owlowiscious is better than you, and he only says “who!” Oh you, Spike huh? You’re not sharp, just a lucky sucker, I’m Pokémon’s mascot, you know, out of 700 others! Iron Tail this fail, I’m the Pokémon of a champion! Make this baby wail, I’m volt tackling and skull bashing! Trying to get Rarity who’s way older than you? (Eww!) When kids see me on TV they go “Hey You, Pikachu!” Your raps are making me Yawn, we could call it nap time But you’d still be more scared than Misty witnessing a Caterpie Spike: Pikachu? Did you sneeze? Gazuntite! Gonna steal your thunder, Twilight’s humble assistant, Spike! When you were first Ash’s Pokémon , you acted like a brat, You’re classified as a mouse species, but you look more like a rat Crush you like Spikezilla, your show is nothing but filler! Call me the Pokémon virus, ‘cause my rapping is iller! How’d YOU get fame, all you Pokémon do is say your name! While we stepped it up, and look at the community we’ve made! Your games are the same, just taking turns to have animal brawls, You can’t be so bright if you can’t even get in your own Poké Ball You’re not so loyal, abandoning Ash for a bunch of Spearow! Your raps did nothing, call me a ground type! (Ohhh!) Pikachu: I’ve got so many seasons, still going in fact! Equestria Girls? Oh my Arceus! (Aah!) The only way you breathe fire is to send scrolls! I’m in Super Smash, these rhymes are as powerful as the Smash Ball! You were originally just a toy line for little girls! While I’ve also got video games, card game, TV show, all from this loved world! Your rhymes are just like you singing Cloudsdale’s theme! An awkward bore! Go back to organizing books ‘cause I’ve even defeated my evolved form! Spike: I think you’re just mad cause in melee you had a stupid clone! Got rock hard rhymes, leave you crying like when Ash turned to stone! I saved the Equestria Games and Crystal Empire, so game on Chu! Your show has been going on too long, everyone’s done with you! It’s true, with my fiery flow I’ll burn you to ashes! The checklist for things to do today is complete for rapping! You must be Brock ‘cause you can’t see that you lost! Today I learned that my raps are also magic, and I showed Pikachu who’s boss! Español translation Pikachu: Un dragón salvaje sin experiencia apareció, estoy listo para luchar! Voy a dejar que te sorprendió más de la existencia de su fandom con mi Thunderstrike! Estarás viendo Negro y Blanco, cubierto de Rojo y Azul, Buholicio es mejor que tú, y sólo dice "quién!" Oh tú, Spike ¿eh? Usted no es fuerte, sólo un tonto con suerte, Yo soy la mascota de Pokémon, ya sabes, de otros 700! Cola de hierro este falle, yo soy el Pokémon de un campeón! Hacer este bebé lamento, estoy abordaje voltios y golpear el cráneo! Tratar de conseguir Rareza que es manera más que tú? (Eww!) Cuando los niños me ven en la televisión van "Hey You, Pikachu!" Sus golpes me hacen bostezar, podríamos llamarlo hora de la siesta Pero todavía serías más asustado que Misty presenciar un Caterpie Spike: Pikachu? ¿Sabía usted estornuda? Gazuntite! Va a robar su trueno, humilde ayudante de Twilight, Spike! Cuando eras Pokémon primero de Ash, que actuó como un mocoso, Usted está clasificado como una especie de ratón, pero te ves más como una rata Aplastarte como Spikezilla, su programa no es más que relleno! Me llaman el pokevirus, porque mi rap es enfermo! ¿Cómo consiguió la fama, todo lo que Pokémon es decir tu nombre! Mientras que entramos para arriba, y miramos a la comunidad que hemos hecho! Sus juegos son los mismos, sólo que toman turnos para tener peleas de animales, No se puede ser tan brillante si ni siquiera se puede obtener en su propio Poke bola No eres tan leal, abandonando la ceniza por un montón de Spearow! Sus golpes no hacían nada, me llaman un tipo de suelo! (Ohhh!) Pikachu: Tengo tantas temporadas, todavía va en realidad! Equestria Girls? Oh mi Arceus! Aah! La única forma de respirar fuego es enviar rollos! Estoy en Super Smash, estas rimas son tan poderosos como la Bola Smash! Usted fue originalmente sólo una línea de juguetes para las niñas! Videojuegos Mientras yo también tengo, juego de cartas, programa de televisión, todo ello desde este amaban mundo! Sus rimas son como tú cantando el tema de Cloudsdale! Un orificio incómoda! Volver a organizar causa libros "Incluso he vencido mi forma evolucionada! Spike: Creo que estás loca causa justa en combate cuerpo a cuerpo que tenías un clon estúpido! Roca conseguida rimas difíciles, te dejan llorando como cuando Ash se convirtió en piedra! Me salvó los Juegos Equestria y Crystal Empire, así que juego en Chu! Su espectáculo ha estado pasando mucho tiempo, todo el mundo ha hecho con usted! Es verdad, con mi flujo de fuego voy a quemar a cenizas! La lista de verificación cosas que hacer hoy es completa para el rap! Usted debe ser causa Brock 'usted no puede ver que ha perdido! Hoy me enteré de que mi rap también son mágicos, y le mostré Pikachu quién es el jefe! Poll Who won this Rap Battle? Pikachu Spike the Dragon Category:Blog posts